It's The Little Things
by trustno1-1987
Summary: It was just after they had returned from Cardiff, that she had gone on a small exploration of the TARDIS. And found the teddy bear. Strange, oneoff fic some NineRose.


Title: It's The Little Things

Author: Trustno1 (aka trustno1987)

Disclaimer: Unless I get one hell of a Christmas pressie, Doctor Who, Rose, The TARDIS, and all related items belong to the good (rich) folk at Auntie Beeb. If I was making money from this, I wouldn't be this poor.

Rating: U. (Suitable for all)

Pairing: Nine/Rose I guess.

Spoilers: If they're still spoilers… what the hell you playin' at! There aren't really spoilers, and one of the books (Monsters Inside) is mentioned in a vague way. I also kinda changed the ending of Parting of the Ways slightly – only a minor adjustment, though, and I suppose it can be read either way.

AN: I thought this up at 1am whilst cuddling a teddy. It's pretty rubbish, with little point. But, hey, when an idea comes, you just gotta write it down, don't'cha? Oh, and it's not beta-d, so all mistakes are mine.

It was just after they had returned from Cardiff, after meeting Charles Dickens, that she had gone on a small exploration of the TARDIS. And found the teddy bear. The huge teddy bear, that was almost as tall as she was. He had no idea where it came from – he'd never seen any other companions with it. He told her this when she strolled into the control room, holding it to her. She told him she was going to keep it, if it was ok. He said it was. He briefly thought of a scornful, human-related comment to say as she left, but thought better of it. The bear was quite cute, if he was honest – thick, dark brown fur and small black eyes that looked kind. If two beads could look kind, that is.

He asked her what she was going to do with it. She replied that it would look good on her bed – it was just the right colour. He decided not to point out that it would likely take up half of her double bed.

They had returned from London, 2006, with the added addition of her backpack. She went to bed long before he did, quieter than usual. After a few hours he went to her room; stood inside the open door. She lay on top of the covers, facing him. She was asleep. The bear was lying next to her, pressed against her back. A furry arm lay atop a jumper clad one. A human hand held the fur. He left quietly.

The second time he stood in her doorway, they had returned from her first alien planet. He didn't leave it quite as long as last time before leaving the hum of the control room behind. She was facing the door again, her eyes closed, breathing regular. The bear was being hugged close. He watched her for almost half an hour, before turning away.

He asked her, in the morning, why she slept with a teddy bear. Such a human custom. She had looked at him, then replied with 'it's the little things I miss'. She had left before he got a chance to comprehend what she really meant and form a response.

The third time was after the incident in Ohio with the Dalek. He nearly didn't go. When he did, it was almost two hours after she left the control room. He stood just inside the room – further than the last couple of times. She was facing the opposite wall. The bear was lying next to her back, one arm on hers. They were both on top of the covers. He wondered why. This time he stayed more than 45 minutes. When he left, she finally closed her eyes and let herself sleep.

She hadn't said a word. She walked through the TARDIS door, feet leading her to the far door, eyes unseeing. He moved the police box from the road opposite the Church, then went straight to her room. She was already on the bed, teddy bear in her arms. He could just make her eyes out over its head. They were devoid of emotion, blank, dull brown. She didn't blink as he walked over. The bear was placed gently on the floor. He placed himself behind her. She nestled into him immediately, taking his arm around her waist and his hand in hers, positioning them beneath her cheek. She said nothing. He told her she needed more than a bear for comfort and familiarity tonight. Then she allowed herself to cry quietly while he held her close. When she woke the covers were over her and he was gone.

He was unsure whether to go. This was the first time he had hesitated like this. He decided to risk it, hovering in the doorway for five minutes. When he realised she wasn't asleep, he made for the bed, removing the bear and replacing it with himself. She placed his hand in its place and shed a few tears. This time he said nothing, but pulled the covers over both of them. When she woke, her back was still slightly warm.

She had left half an hour ago, but he couldn't move. He made it to his room, then collapsed on his bed. Events ran through his head in slow motion, fast forward and rewind. He saw her dying, coming back; Daleks; saw her leaving unwillingly and coming back; saw the light, felt her power, her lips on his. Time stopped. Then he had the power, releasing it to the TARDIS. They had left, putting the TARDIS in a quiet part of space. He couldn't seem to talk. She had left for bed, but here he was, in his bed, unable to go to her.

He didn't know how long she stood in his doorway for, but suddenly she was beside him. She climbed on the bed next to him, wrapping her arms around his form. He shifted so he could look at her – she was crying softly. She told him she'd never leave him. He smiled and told her he couldn't even send her away. She hugged him and whispered that even Time Lords need little things.

When she woke, he was sleeping beside her.


End file.
